Linger
by koichii
Summary: Three years later and lingering feelings were realized that night. "You know I'm such a fool for you. Heaven knows how embittered I am because of that." ONE-SHOT!


**Summary: **Three years later and lingering feelings were realized that night. "You know I'm such a fool for you. Heaven knows how embittered I am because of that." ONE-SHOT!

A/N: Here I am with another RiRen oneshot. This fic is just a product of my alcohol-induced mind. Don't take this seriously. Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. COVER PHOTO IS NOT MINE. If you knew who this belong to, please tell me so I could credit them. Thanks! :D

Songs used: 'Heaven Knows' by Orange and Lemons; 'Linger' by The Cranberries

* * *

**Linger**

_One message received_

_Sender: Hanji Zoe_

_Subject: Let's party!_

_Hello, awesome people! Since law school gave us a one week break, let's go out tomorrow night! My treat! ;)_

22-year-old Rivaille shook his head as he read the text that his college classmate and close friend, Hanji Zoe, sent him that afternoon. He knew, for sure, that it would be a karaoke and boozed-filled night. That was so Hanji. He typed out a reply to her.

_You and Mike finally broke up?_

He leaned against his seat as he waited for a reply. It was just a month ago when Hanji called him and Irvin asking to meet them. From the tone of the text, the two knew that she'd be talking about problems in paradise.

And he was proven right when the three of them met. They ended up somewhere, listening to Hanji, as the woman ranted about how Mike did nothing to surprise her on her birthday, just like in the past and later, listen to her fight with him on the phone.

It was excruciating, really. He wasn't one to enjoy listening to people's love affairs and giving cheesy, ridiculous advices that left him all too, well... ridiculous. Plus, he was sure Hanji wouldn't follow it anyway. Apparently, Irvin feels the same way though he was more subtle in his approach than the usually blunt Rivaille.

Unfortunately, Hanji and Mike were close friends of theirs. And friends do not leave friends alone in times of crisis, no matter how silly or ridiculous the crisis was.

He was pulled off from his thoughts when his phone vibrated, signaling an incoming message. Reading the text, he shook his head again but now a small smile had graced his features. "Fine, I'm in."

* * *

Looking back, Rivaille was sure he made the wrong decision of coming here.

Yes, it was definitely a wrong decision. Irvin was unable to join them tonight for he was out of town. So the ones who came were Hanji and Mike (of course), him, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther and this certain brat named Eren Jaeger.

And yes, this certain brat was the reason why some part of Rivaille regretted coming here tonight. The other part, much to his dismay, was excited upon seeing the brat.

It had been three years since the two of them last spoke to each other. Of course they still see each other occasionally during impromptu gatherings like this but they never talked to each other.

In fact, they've been ignoring each other for the past three years ―whether it be personal or on Facebook ―and the both of them were doing a goddamn fine job with it.

Eren was a year younger than all of them but he was able to get into the same class and level as them because he got accelerated. He was a cheerful, clumsy yet brilliant which Rivaille used to love the most.

Yes, he, cold and stoic Rivaille, used to love the cheerful, brilliant brat, Eren Jaeger. And said brat seemed to have felt the same way for him, too.

Or so he thought.

He'd been in love with Eren ever since first year and the brat knew about it. But aside from some casual flirting, nothing really serious happened between them. Eren went on having several boyfriends during college and Rivaille got himself immersed deeply in his studies, turning down admirers along the way.

He had been planning to tell Eren his feelings after graduation but something went wrong before that could happen. Three months before graduation, he and Eren got into a fight over some silly crush joke. And that was when Rivaille realized that he couldn't possibly be together with a brat that was so sensitive and would blow up over trivial things. Add to the fact that Eren clearly stated, though not directly to Rivaille, that he wouldn't risk friendships.

And the ever so slim chance of them getting together became zero. Zilch. Nil.

Two months before graduation, Eren got together with a junior, a boy named Jean. Rivaille honestly didn't know what he felt about it and he didn't have the luxury of time to assess his feelings or dwell much on the information. He was too busy with thesis to lose focus.

The last time he saw Eren was during an overnight on Petra's house. It was a simple get together six months after they graduated. Aside from polite, mandatory greetings, they didn't speak to each other again.

Then here they are, three years later, drowning themselves in songs reminiscent of what used to be and what could never happen again. Add to it the bittersweet taste of alcohol and regret.

He had learned from Irvin and Hanji, just a month ago, that Eren and Jean had broke up. Jean moved out of town and was already engaged to a girl named Mikasa. Rivaille searched himself for any reaction and found nothing else but regret for the brat ―for what they could have been.

He shook his head head to stop his mind from wandering onto dangerous territory. He got the glass of beer in front of him and downed it in one gulp, letting the bitter taste run down his throat, hoping it would make him remember that he didn't have feelings for Eren anymore. But who was he kidding? Certainly not himself.

Later when the others were gone and all that was left were him, Eren, Hanji, Mike and Petra, the brat scoots closer to the couch where he was lying. He didn't move an inch, just went on lying there with one hand covering his eyes as he felt the several glasses of alcohol finally took its effect. Eren's hand was almost touching his.

_Cause this angel has flown away from me_

_Leaving me in drunken misery_

_I should have clipped her wings_

_And made 'him' mine_

_For all eternity_

_Now this angel has flown away from me_

_Thought I had the strength to set 'him' free_

_I did what I did_

_Because I love 'him' so_

_Will 'he' ever find 'his' way_

_Back home to me?_

Eren was singing. And despite his haze-filled mind, Rivaille listened. A bitter smile crossed his lips later. The brat had been singing sad songs ever since. _Guess he's not over that bastard Jean yet huh._

He grimaces when he felt something cold touched his hand. He opened one eye and saw Eren looking down at him, face set into a lazy smile. The brat was holding out a glass of beer to him. "Your turn, Levi."

"Tch," Rivaille grunted at the nickname. Eren always had a hard time pronouncing his name so the brat made up a nickname for him. If it was other than Eren who made a nickname for him, they would have long been beaten up. He sat up and got the drink, downing it like he would down water. He then lied back down as the room was filled with Hanji's attempts to destroy the song she chose.

He closed his eyes once more though he could certainly feel Eren's stare on him. And the hand that was dangerously close before was now lightly tracing patterns on his palm.

Rivaille didn't react to that and just let Eren do as he please. He was exhausted already. Even more so at the realization that for the past three years, he haven't really gotten over Eren completely. Lingering feelings were there, buried deep within him, just waiting for the right time to resurface.

Apparently, that 'right time' was tonight.

The song had changed. It was Petra now who was singing. A bittersweet song sang by an angelic voice, making him more melancholic and sentiment.

_But i'm in so deep_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped me around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

Yeah, he's always been a fool for Eren. And he doubt if that would change in the near future. _Once a fool, always a fool._

The fingers went on their ghostly caresses on his palm, softly conveying lingering emotions that were almost, and that should have been, long forgotten.

_Fin_


End file.
